


why?

by Fullsunday



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Donghyuck is homeless, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Mark feels guilty, Mark is too nice, Minor Character Death, Slow Romance, idk im not good at these, just a warning because it’s a bit sad:(, not too relevant to the plot but, secrecy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullsunday/pseuds/Fullsunday
Summary: Every night Mark goes on a midnight walk to clear his mind and every night he sees the same boy outside the shop. He doesn't know what it is but something intrigues him.





	1. Chapter 1

It's that time of the night again. Mark can't sleep, his insomnia is keeping him up. It's not like he had a lot of him mind. That's the worst thing. His mind is blank but he still can't manage to fall asleep. This is a regular thing and Mark is sick of it. All he wants is to sleep. He rarely gets 3 hours of sleep these days and it's not good for him. Especially because he has classes in the morning and he really needs to concentrate if he wants to pass this year. At this rate he is going though, it doesn't seem likely that he will.  
"Another restless night?" The shop keeper said as Mark entered the shop. The guys, Jaehyun, saw way to much of him for Mark's liking. But for some reason, it gave Mark some happiness in his life. Like he had a friend to talk to about his nights.  
"Yeah. Same old same old." Mark sighs as he disappears down an isle and comes back with a bag of crisps.  
"You know, you are pretty much the only customer that comes on my shifts. I mean, I guess that's the perks of working the late shifts in a 24/7 shop. No one ever comes in so its pretty boring." Jaehyun says as he scans the crisps and Mark gives him the money.  
"Why do you choose to do the later shifts then?" Mark questions as he takes a seat on the random chair that always seems to be out. It's like it was put out for him to sit on. Jaehyun probably does put it out for him, knowing that he ends up coming in at some point in the night.  
"I have no other times I can work. I'm in class pretty much any other times." He says and Mark furrows his eyebrows.  
"When do you sleep then?"  
"I don't. I'm pretty much like you in that sense. I never was able to sleep. Whenever I tried I just couldn't. However, I would never think of just roaming around like you do. I've always been a scardy cat like that in the sense that I would never go out in fear of getting killed." Marks eye widened.  
"Hyung, thanks for making me scared." Mark whines, opening his crisps and taking a handful.  
"At least you have a home to go to though. There a boy, about your age, always hanging around the shop. He has a sleeping bag that he keeps around the back and always seems to have a cold. I feel so sorry for him, especially in these wintery conditions. I always give him a pack of crisps and a drink when I finish my shift. I never have the time to stop and talk to him though so I feel really bad in that sense. I wish I could help him but I just don't know what to do." Jaehyun sighs. Mark had in fact seen the boy every time he came into the shop. He always felt a bit bad, as anyone would usually do, but never stopped by and gave him anything. He felt so bad for it because, for all he knew the boy could have been going through such a tough life. He was living on the streets, of course he was going through a rough time. Mark felt utterly selfish for never stopping and giving him anything. He never realised how privileged he actually was until now.  
"I must go now Hyung, but I'll see you around." Mark says, getting up and heading out of the shop.  
"Get home safely." He calls before the bells rings and Mark is out of the shop.  
***  
The next morning, Mark woke up with a terrible headache. "Ahhh, this is why i need to sleep more." He mutters to himself as he gets up and goes into the kitchen to get some pills. He takes two, gulping them down with water before heading to the shower. He has a later class today so he takes him time with washing himself. After his shower, he puts on some jeans and a white t-shirt, matching them with a leather jacket and some boots. He was really feeling his outfit and felt like today was going to be a good day. He felt motivated to do great things. Theres nothing better than doing good things in life. Everyone was capable of doing good things, it just took a kind heart.  
"Yo guys." He says as he reached his group of friends at the coffee shop they always met at before school.  
"Hey." Jeno said, a coffee already in his hand. He was sat next to Jaemin, who had probably already had about 3 coffee's today.  
"How are you all on this fine day?" He asked and Jeno gave him a weird look.  
"Why are you so cheerful? Did you manage to get some sleep finally?" Jeno said and Mark rolled his eyes.  
"Why can't i be happy? There is nothing wrong with that is there?" Mark questioned and Jeno just rolled his eyes, already done with him and it was only 10am.  
"I totally agree with Mark. You can never be too happy in the morning. If you are happy in the morning and put yourself in a good mood then it is obvious that your day is going to be good. If you have a positive attitude then it will make your day positive." Jaemin rambled making Jeno groan. "Jae, shut up. You have had 4 coffee's already so you can hardly talk. Without them you would be feeling as dead as I am right now." Jaemin just laughs at that.  
"You are just jealous because me and Mark are in a good mood this morning and you, Mr Grumpy, woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!" Mark laughed at that.  
"Right, I'm going to order my drink. You two keep arguing like an old married couple. I'll be back in a few." He says, standing up and heading towards the counter to order his drink.  
***  
Mark only had 2 lessons today so not only did he start early he also got to finish early as well, which was a bonus for him. It was Friday today so him, Jeno and Jaemin were going to spend some time together, having some drinks and some snacks and watching a movie. It was their Friday tradition to do this, after a long week they needed to relax. Sometimes they invited the younger ones but this time the youngers were busy so it was just the older ones. Mark didn't mind though, as the younger ones had to go bed early and sometimes ruined the fun. Not that Mark would change that for the world, he loved the maknaes, but it was nice to have some fun without having to worry about the babies.  
He still had a few hours until they were going to meet up at Jeno's place so Mark decided he would facetime his brother for a bit. Johnny, Mark's older brother, lived in L.A. They both grew up living in Canada and moved to South Korea 8 years ago. When Johnny graduated from school, however, he went to go to college in L.A. It was his dream to study there and he had finally got the opportunity to do it. That meant that Mark and his family rarely got to see him though, which was a shame because he really missed talking to his older brother and always loved to rant about things that happened. The different timezones sometimes stopped that but they always tried to talk at least once a week, when they both weren't busy.  
^ "Yooooo, Johnny." Mark says in English as the screen came on showing his big brothers face. "Yo Mark, how you doing?" He said, his face a bit blurry due to the signal. It was night time in L.A so the surroundings were dark.

"I'm doing good bro. College is a bit stressful though. I haven't really been able to sleep that great these past few month so its been harder for me to concentrate on things. I keep trying to search for ways to allow me to sleep better but its been so hard yanno." Mark says and Johnny nods.  
"Ah, that sucks. Bro you need to get sleep though. That's the most important part of the day. Things that help me to sleep is listening to ASMR or even calming music. It really helps me to relax. Also, have you tried taking sleeping pills? It's not the best way as it does have side effects but if worst comes to worst then you have them to fall back on."  
"Bro, I've legit tried everything. Sleeping pills, ASMR even drinking warm milk before going to bed and nothing works for me. I'm starting to give up." Mark sighs.  
"Maybe it's just your body telling you to meet someone already so they can cuddle you to sleep." Johnny says making Mark laugh.  
"Yeah, meeting someone doesn't sound like its going to happen anytime soon. Plus, i don't think even that would make me sleep. Maybe i need to go to a sleeping clinic to help me. Its bad man." 

 

The brothers carry on talking for another hour until Johnny has to go because it is late. Mark is left to the silence of his home and he decides that it is probably time for him to get ready to go to Jeno's house. It was getting later, he had lost track of time, so it was about time he should leave. Mark put his phone on charge before changing out of his clothes and putting something more comfortable on, some joggers and an oversized hoodie. When he was hanging around with the boys he always preferred to choose comfort over fashion. He didn't care what his friends thought of him, they would call him ugly regardless. It was a joke, most of the time. Were they really friends if they didn't bully you?  
After he had gotten ready, Mark grabbed his phone before putting his shoes on and heading out of the door. Luckily, the walk to Jeno's house didn't take very long so he got there in no time.  
"Yooo guys." Mark says as he walked into the house. Jeno always had a habit of leaving the door open, which was dangerous of course, but always allowed Mark to just walk in. He always hoped that him and Jaemin weren't making out of something though, that would be awkward. They always denied anything going on between them but it was obvious that something was going on. You could feel the tension when around them.

Mark walked into the living room and noticed that something had gone on. The two boys lips were swollen, Jaemin's hair was a bit messed up and Jeno's cheeks were dusted with pink. Mark just rolled his eyes.  
"Don't need to make it any more obvious guys." He said before taking a seat on one of the sofas away from where the other boys were sitting. Jaemin just threw a cushion at him and Mark just chuckled. 

At around 12:30am, Jeno and Jaemin had already crashed on the sofa, cuddling of course. Mark couldn't fall asleep, yet again, so decided to just walk around and probably go back home after his trip to the shop. He found it easier to sleep at his house, in his bed. Not that it made it less of a struggle, he just preferred sleeping in his own bed rather than on a sofa.  
He left Jeno's house, taking a spare key and locking the door before heading out into the neighbourhood. Mark oddly loved walking at night. He loved the breeze on his face, the coldness seeping into his body. Mark was a naturally warm person so he loved fresh air and being outside. He also loved how peaceful it was at night. Loved how the lights of Seoul lead him around the streets. If Mark could choose between light and dark he would defiantly choose the darkness.  
He made it to the shop within 10 minutes. He noticed the boy, the boy Jaehyun was talking about yesterday, sitting at the front of the shop wrapped in blankets with red cheeks. Marks heart fell. Seeing someone his age like this made him feel sick. How could someone be going through something like this was astonishing to him.  
"Hello Mark, how are you today?" Jaehyun asked as he watched Mark come into the shop and go down the isles.  
"I'm actually feeling good today Jae. I've just been round my friends house but they both fell asleep so I decided to go my evening routine before heading back to my place." Mark says, picking up two packs of crisps and two drinks and heading to the counter.  
"Extra hungry tonight?" Jaehyun questions as he scans the items and puts them into a bag. Mark just laughs.  
"You could say that." He replied, giving Jaehyun the money and grabbing the bag. "Well, I must be off. We'll catch up on another night. See you around." He says before heading out of the shop. Mark was on a mission. He wanted to do something nice today. He was nervous, of course he was. Mark got nervous doing anything. But he wanted to do something nice to pay for all the guilt he felt. So once he walked out of the shop, he walked to where the boy was sitting and took a seat next to him. The boy next to him physically tensed up, probably confused by the weird gesture. He sniffed a bit, wiping his nose on his sleeve. Mark opened his plastic bag of goods before putting the packet of crisps and drink into the boys lap. Without a word, Mark opened his own packet and started eating them, watching as the cars passed by. It took a few minutes to pass before Mark turned to the boy, raising his eyebrow.  
"Are you just going to stare at the food or are you going to eat it?" He questioned and the boy nodded, eyes wide in fear as he took the crisps and opened them. Mark smiled and averted his eyes back on the road. After about 5 minutes, the crisps and the drink were gone.  
"Thank you." They boys voice was small, croaky and Mark struggled to hear it at first.  
"It's okay. I wanted to help."  
"Why?"  
"Because," Mark started "you are my age. It sickens me to think that someone so young could be living on the streets. Its something no one should ever have to go through. Especially in these wintery conditions. It must be terrifying not knowing what's going to happen. You must be so scared all the time and I can't imagine going through that." Mark says. He didn't know where all this was coming from but it sort of made him feel a bit better.  
"It gets easier." The boy says. "Living on the streets. At first its so scary because you don't know what's going to happen. You don't know who's going to walk past. You could get some really nice people who would give you food or money but there could also be people who calls you names and spit in your face. But it gets easier over time. Either it get's easier or you just get more used to it." The boy sighs and Mark couldn't help but just look at him. He had light brown hair that looked a bit messed up. His skin was tanned and he had lovely eyelashes. His nose was button like. Mark couldn't help but find the boy oddly beautiful. For someone who had been living on the streets, he still looked beautiful.  
"How long have you been...living like this." Mark questioned, unsure on whether it was appropriate.  
"On and off ever since I was young. I wasn't always on my own. I had a mum and a dad. But now its just me." He said, his voice sad. Mark couldn't help the heavy feeling he had in his chest. He couldn't imagine not having family and being on his own. It must be so hard. Especially being only young.  
"I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have asked the question." Mark says and the boy shakes his head.  
"No, its fine. I like having someone to talk to. Its nice. No one ever just stops to talk to me because, they all have better lives to care about someone like me." He says and Mark feels happy with himself. He has done something to make someone else happy and that was the best feeling in the world.  
"My name is Mark by the way." Mark introduces himself, extending his hand out. The other boy gives him a smile and takes Marks hand.  
"I'm Donghyuck. It's nice to meet you."

“You too.” The two boys sat in silents, just enjoying each other’s company before Mark looked at his phone and noticed that it was 3am.  
“Shoot. I must get going now. I have an early shift at work tomorrow. See you tomorrow?” Mark questioned and Donghyuck smiled.  
“I’ll always be here.” He says and Mark smiles, feeling guilty for leaving him alone. At least he spoke to him. It made him feel a lot happier with himself knowing that he talked to the boy who intrigued him on the daily. He didn’t know where this would lead to but, he was happy that he had a new friend.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s been about 2 weeks since Mark started to talk to Donghyuck and everyday since they always talked and shared a snack. There was something about them nights where they just talked about everything and anything that made Mark just feel so relaxed and happy. Really, the boys didn’t know much about each other yet but they still managed to get along so much. Within these two weeks Mark managed to see that Donghyuck was more than just this boy that lived on the streets. His personality was so big and his sense of humour was hilarious. Mark never felt so happy being surrounded by someone as much as he was around this boy.  
Today was a Saturday so Mark had been working all day. 9am until 10:30pm was his shift so, to say he was tired was an understatement. He was just looking forward to his nightly routine of seeing Donghyuck and getting rid of his stress. It was beginning to become his favourite part of the day. It’s was the small things that he loved. Like being able to share his day with someone at his favourite time of the day. Mark still had Jeno and Jaemin, of course he did, they were his best friends, but there was something about Donghyuck that just brought something new, something fresh into Mark’s life and he loved it. “Okay Mark, you can go now.” His boss Taeyong said as he changed the sign on the shop window from opened to closed.   
“Okay. Can I just make a coffee to go? And take a muffin as well?” Mark asks and Taeyong nods, getting a brush and beginning to sweep the floor.   
“I mean, you still have a free coffee and snack available for the day so you might as well take it now as it won’t get added to another day.” He said and Mark nodded in thanks, putting the machine on and making a coffee. He grabbed a chocolate muffin and put it in a small brown bag, leaving it on the side while he went out to the back room to grab his coat and bag.   
“See you tomorrow Hyung.” Mark says, grabbing the now finished coffee and muffin before exiting the shop, leaving Taeyong to clean and lock up. Mark smiled to himself, excited to see his new friend and relax after a long stressful day at work. It took about 5 minutes to walk from the coffee shop to the corner shop that he always went to, which he was glad about. It was convenient as it was in between work and his house so he didn’t have to go out of his way to get there. Not that he wouldn’t anyway. Going straight home was boring anyway because he had no one to talk to. When at the shop he had Donghyuck and Jaehyun to talk to. Not that he spoke much to Jaehyun nowadays. He wasn’t sure whether Jaehyun even knew he had been talking to Donghyuck. He ended up sitting outside with the said boy instead of going inside. He should introduce Donghyuck to Jaehyun sometime so he had more friends than just himself. Jaehyun was a nice guy as well so at least the two of them would look after him.   
“Hey Hyuck.” Mark smiled at the younger who had his big coat zipped up to the top and his fluffy hood over his head, making it smaller than it already was.   
“Hey Markie.” The boys has now gone to nicknames. Mark started calling the younger   
‘Hyuck’ as he thought Donghyuck was too long to say every time and Hyuck insisted that he must call him Markie now.   
“I brought you some coffee and a muffin.” He said, taking a seat next to the boy and giving him the food and drink.   
“Markie, you really don’t have to.” Hyuck said giving him a look telling him that he didn’t need the sympathy.   
“I know, you don’t like the sympathy and I’m not doing it for the sympathy because that doesn’t bother me. Well it does bother me but what I’m trying to say is that I want you to have it. It was free from work anyway and I’d rather it go to you.” Mark rambled and Donghyuck just smiled, opening the bag and getting the muffin out.   
“Thank you Markie.” He said, splitting the muffin and giving the other half to Mark. The other boy smiled, taking the other half and taking a bite. “I’ve got to say, these muffins are probably the best.” He says and Mark smiles.   
“I’ll keep that in mind for next time.” He said and Donghyuck just laughed.   
“So, how was your day?” Hyuck says, taking a sip out of the coffee.   
“It was long. I started at 9am and didn’t get to finish until 10:30pm. It was pretty busy as well. But luckily the staff that were working were the people I liked so, it made it better!” Mark said and Hyuck nodded, intrigued in what Mark had to say. “How was your day?”   
“Same old same old. Woke up cold, rearranged my blankets. Slept some more. Then I decided to exercise my legs so I walked around a bit then came back and just sat here. When Jaehyun came he gave me some money to buy something with. I decided on a kimbap. And then I just sat here waiting until now.” He said and something about how Donghyuck spent his day really didn’t sit well with Mark. He had no friends to talk to. Nothing to do in a day. No phone to play on. No tv to watch. No house to keep him warm. It really upset him. His life was really being wasted.   
“Sounds pretty boring. So have you even actually got to see the city of Seoul and all of the places it has to offer?” Mark questions and Donghyuck shakes his head.   
“No. I’ve only seen the area around here. I haven’t gone to far out to be honest.” Mark pouts at that.   
“Well, I’ll make it my job to take you to see it. Come on! Pack your sleeping bag up and get your bag. We are going on an adventure!” Hyuck smiles, grabbing all of his belongings and getting ready. “Right give me those you can’t carry them around you’ll get too tired, I’ll take them into the shop and get Jaehyun to look after them for a bit.” Mark says and Donghyuck frowns.   
“No, honestly it’s fine. I can carry them. Or just leave them in a bush. Who would actually want to steal this old thing that is practically in bits.” Donghyuck rushes and Mark just takes the old sleeping bag off of him and goes into the shop.   
“Hey Jaehyun, would you be able to look after this for me? It’s Donghyuck’s.” Mark says and Jaehyun gives him a confused look.   
“Donghyuck?”   
“Oh, the boy who hangs around outside. I started talking to him a few weeks ago and he is a really nice guy!” Mark says and Jaehyun raises his eyebrows, smirking a bit.   
“Oh, so that’s why you haven’t been coming in here for a while.” Jaehyun teases as he takes the sleeping bag and puts it behind the desk.   
“He is really nice and I genuinely like hanging around him. I’m going to take him around Seoul. See you later Jae.” He says in a rush, smiling before going out of the shop. Jaehyun laughs, going back to him phone shaking his head.   
“Come on let’s go!!” Mark says excitedly and Donghyuck just laughs, following the older boy as he walked off down the street.   
“I have the perfect place where you can see the lights of the city. It is really beautiful trust me!” Mark says as they walk side by side. In this moment the world felt silent. The world felt so peaceful as the two boys walked into the city. They just walked in silence as the boys left the area they both lived in and into the large city of Seoul.   
“Have you ever been to the Han river?” Mark asked, turning to look at the other boy.   
“Not properly. Some of the river runs not far from the shop. I use the water to wash in. It’s always cold but it’s good enough for me.” He says and Mark suddenly realised that, he didn’t even know how Hyuck washed until now. How could the boy have a proper bathe in a river? The conditions he had to go through were horrible.   
“Donghyuck, you know you could always come to my house for a shower. Or to sleep. I have a spare room. I don’t mind you crashing at my place. It would make me feel a lot better about this if you had somewhere warm to sleep. I hate leaving you on your own every night.” Mark says, using his full name to let the boy understand that what he was saying was sincere.   
“Markie, you know it’s fine living out here. I’m used to it. I’d hate to be any trouble for you. You shouldn’t have to give up your own things for me.” Donghyuck says and Mark sighs.   
“I know but, it’s something I want to do. Obviously I’m not going to force you into doing anything but, the offer is always there if you want it.” Mark says and Donghyuck suddenly grabs his hand.   
“Thank you Mark. For everything you have done for me. I really appreciate you just talking to me everyday. It means a lot to have a friend. I haven’t had one in a long time and you have really shown me what it’s like to have a true friend with a kind heart. I will forever be so grateful for that!” He says with a smile and Marks heart feels warm from hearing it.   
“It’s fine. I would have it no other way. No one should ever feel down and be treated any differently just because of the way they are forced to live. You are just like me and all of my friends. There’s nothing different about you other than the living conditions. But that really doesn’t make a difference to the person you are.” Mark says and Donghyuck squeezes his hand, tears welling up.   
“Gosh, I got a bit soppy didn’t I?” He says laughing a bit and Donghyuck laughed as well, wiping his eyes.   
“Just a bit.”   
The two boys walked a bit more in silence, hands still intertwined as they enjoyed each other’s company. It had been about 15 minutes until they reached there destination. Mark had brought Donghyuck to one of his favourite places he sometimes went to when he was feeling a proper walk. It was a secluded wooded area that was more open so it was less scary, steps leading up onto a higher platform that had a bench and a couple of trees. There was a wooded fence surrounding the edge of the mountain, preventing anyone falling down. Mark lead Donghyuck to the edge, ensuring that they weren’t too close. Donghyuck looked across the city in amazement. The view saw across the whole of Seoul, seeing the buildings lit up, making the city look beautiful. Mark looked at Donghyuck in awe. The youngest mouth was slightly parted as he looked across the city like a child when they were in a toy shop. His eyes looked brighter from the light hitting them making his look extra beautiful. Mark loved seeing the younger boy happy. He loved showing the boy things that he had never seen before because he knew that the boy deserved every opportunity that everyone else got.   
“Markie, the view is honestly so beautiful.” Donghyuck breathes out and Mark just smiles at him.   
“It really is.”   
From that moment on, Mark knew that all he wanted in life was to make the boy in from of him smile, to make him have that look of adoration at the simple things. Mark wanted to give him the world and more because he knew that the boy deserved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so excited for the following chapters! I have so many ideas that I want to incorporate into this fic! Look forward to more soft chapters!! :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Mark, where have you been these days? We rarely get to see you." Jeno says as Mark walks over to the boys in the morning. It's true, Mark had been neglecting his friends recently, his college work had managed to take a toll on his life not letting him have any free time. He was working on it until 1am, sometimes working on it so much he didn't even have time to go on his nightly walk and meet up with Donghyuck. However, he still managed to most days. He felt guilty for not seeing his close friends though, always having to decline the meets ups and the Friday night movie's to do his work.  
"I'm sorry guys, I know I have been neglecting you. I've just been so busy lately. College has really been stressing me out." Mark replies, sitting down opposite the two boys.  
"It's okay dude, but honestly, you should take a break. This Friday I'm making you stay the night at mine. I'll feed you goodies and we'll put a movie on. But you have to promise to stay the night and not leave after we fall asleep like you normally do. I want to be able to make you breakfast in the morning before you start work." Jaemin pouted and Mark just rolls his eyes but smiles regardless.  
"Fine. But the breakfast has to be good." Mark says and Jaemin smiles, hugging Mark. The look on Jeno's face was a look that told Mark to keep his hands off of his man.  
"Yay, of course."  
***  
"Tomorrow I'm going to be with my friends all night so i won't be able to come see you." Mark said as he and Donghyuck walked around Seoul. It had become there nightly routine to wonder around the silent city and enjoy each others company instead of just sitting outside the shop. Mark really valued these moments as it wasn't everyday that one could make such a meaningful friendship. To Mark, he didn't feel as though he was doing this because he felt bad for the younger. He was spending his time with the younger because he loved to. He valued the younger boy just like he valued Jeno and Jaemin. He felt that him and Hyuck had such a strong bond because he was there when Hyuck had nobody else. He gave the boy a chance because he saw beyond the fact the boy didn't have anything and learnt to value him as a person.  
"Ah, you're leaving me alone." Donghyuck says with a playful pout. Mark giggles and hits him playfully.  
"I've kind of been abandoning them the past few days. I've had a lot of work to do for college i've rarely been able to see them in the day." Mark says as they sit down on a random bench in a park.  
"Ah yeah, they deserve to see your cute face for the night. I'll let you off." Donghyuck says jokingly, making Mark blush nevertheless. Mark wasn't used to having people complement him but Hyuck seemed to do it all the time. He wasn't sure whether it was just the way he was or if it was just with him. Either way, Mark didn't mind.  
"I'll see you Saturday though. I'll make sure to bring you coffee and your favourite muffin." He smiles. Ever since the first night Mark had brought those things, he had made it a habit to bring the younger these treats everytime he worked. It wasn't much but Mark loved to treat Hyuck. The younger always tried to refuse but Mark knew that he really did appreciate the gesture.  
Donghyuck would never show it but, he really appreciated the kind things Mark did for him. He always felt so guilty that he wasn't able to give him anything back. He knew that one day, he'll get the opportunity to do something good for Mark. To pay him back for being nice to him and giving him the friend he needed when going through a rough patch of his life.

***

"I'm so glad that we are finally getting to have another sleepover. It feels as though its been so long since we have had one of these!" Jaemin says excitedly. The boys had spend half an hour setting up the blankets and pillows in the comfiest way possible so that it was a proper cozy night for all of them. The younger ones Jisung and Chenle had managed to make it today so the whole group were here. Mark thought it was nice to have all 5 of them together again. He felt as though they could properly make it a nice night for everyone to catch up with the things that they had been getting up to.  
"Yes. I'm so glad that me and Chenle managed to come today because i feel like we haven't had a proper catch up in ages!" Jisung says, sitting on the sofa with a blanket around him. He was the youngest out of the group and everyone loved to baby him. Who could blame them though, whoever saw the younger one couldn't help but just squish his cheeks. He was just so cute.  
"Yeah, I'm sorry guys i feel as though i've been neglecting you these past few weeks. It hasn't been on purpose though, i promise. But i'm glad that we are able to have this night to properly catch up with each other." Mark says, smiling. He suddenly notices the two other boys in the corner sharing glances as if they are sending secret messages to each other.  
"Are you two hyungs okay?" Chenle asks, noticing them as well. Jeno and Jaemin just smile and nod.  
"Actually, i would like to announce something." Jaemin says, looking nervous. Mark furrowed his brows in confusion. What could this be about?  
"So..."

"The other day I asked Jaemin if he wanted to be my boyfriend and he said yes." Jeno rushed, his cheeks going pink and Mark couldn't help but smile at the two youngers. He was so happy they finally admitted there feelings and were now a couple. He really shipped the two and thought that they would end up together. They were just the perfect little couple.  
"Congrats you guys!!!" Mark said and Chenle just screamed his piercing scream which made all the other boys put their hands over their ears. He than ran over to the both and hugged them, making everyone laugh at the youngers exaggerated reaction.  
"Gosh, ya'll getting into relationships and i'm here just eating junk food." Jisung sighed, taking a handful of chocolate and stuffing it into his mouth.  
"Boy, you are too young for a relationship. Babies don't need relationships. You should still be playing with your dolls!" Jaemin whines making everyone laugh.  
"Yeah but still, I wouldn't mind someone loving me." Jisung pouted and everyone awed.  
"We still love you Ji. You'll always be my baby." Jaemin whines, running over to the youngest and smothering him with hugs and kisses. Mark looked over at Jeno and laughed at the reaction. He realised how much he missed these 4 dorks and how much he really take's for granted when it comes to his friends.  
Jaemin ended up picking a romcom movie which was no surprise to anyone. He was always the softest out of all of the boys. He was the one that would show the most affection and the one who gave the more skinship. It really just made Jaemin though. If he was to not do it one day it wouldn't be the same. As much as Mark didn't like skinship, he would feel weird if Jaemin didn't initiate it on him.  
"Omg, Jae why did you pick this. Now I just know how alone I am going to be forever." Chenle faked cried while stuffing handfuls of popcorn into his mouth. Mark laughed, rolling his eyes at the younger's immaturity. Why were they so caught up on love anyway? Why fixate your life on love when you can just wait for fate to take its turn and give you love at the most unexpected time. Mark personally thinks that is the best way to fall in love because it is when you aren't expecting it. You appreciate it more and you get to experience the feelings better.  
"Lele, you don't need love. You are fine on your own, just the way you are." Mark resorted and Chenle smiled.  
"I love you Hyung." He said, jumping up and giving Mark a hug. The older boy didn't have it in him to push him off so he just let the younger hug him until he felt better.  
After watching multiple films and eating a lot of junk food, the boys started to dose of. First it was the new couple, cuddling each other on the floor covered in blankets. They looked so soft and cute Mark couldn't help but awe at the sight, taking a picture and sending it to the group chat, knowing that the boys would complain but secretly appreciate the gesture. Then Jisung fell asleep on the small sofa while cuddling a plushy. Chenle was close behind falling asleep on top of the blankets, body spread out in an X shape making Mark laugh, taking another picture of him and sending it to the chat, knowing he'll appreciate it in the morning. But, as usual, Mark couldn't sleep. He lay there awake as he listened to the boys soft breathing. His mind couldn’t stop going back to the boy with light brown hair. He couldn’t help but worry about him, out there on his own. He didn’t know how he was doing today, whether he had enough sleep. Whether he was warm enough. He couldn’t help but want to sit and talk with him. To just spend time with him. Mark didn’t know why his mind kept going to the certain boy but it was beginning to become a problem because whenever Mark had a moment to himself he couldn’t help but think about the younger boy. He didn’t know what it meant. Gosh he only had know him for a few months now. It was scary how much of an impact he had on him. 

Mark woke up the next morning to the smell of something burning. Of course. How could he trust Jaemin saying he could cook when he knew all to well that Jaemin always ended up burning the food. Mark groaned , looking at his phone and noticing the time. It was 8am. He had an hour to get changed and get to work. He really wasn’t feeling it today. He did not want to go to work all he wanted to do was to just do nothing. Lay in bed and do nothing. But he needed to earn money to survive so he got his lazy ass up to see what the youngers were doing in the kitchen. “Chenle!!! Look you just cracked the egg on the side and made it all sticky!” Jisung whines and Chenle hit him in the arm. “Don’t blame me you poo head!! It isn’t my fault.” “Can you two stop moaning please? I wanted to make a good breakfast for Mark but you two are making it so bad. First the bacon burned then the sausages and now the toast! How can I even burn toast!” Jaemin said frantically as he was moving around the kitchen to turn off the stove before a fire started. Mark cleared his throat and all the boys looked at him, eye wide like a deer caught in the head lights. “Uhhh...Mark I’m so sorry.” Jaemin said, his face looked disappointed in himself. “Look Jae, it’s fine. Don’t be so hard on yourself. Clean this up. You can just treat me to lunch another day. It’s fine I’m not too bothered. I need to get to work soon anyway.” Mark says and Jaemin nods. “Okay Hyung. I’ll buy you lunch next week I promise.” Mark laughs a bit at how much Jaemin was determined to treat Mark. He wasn’t really sure why. He hadn’t done anything wrong to the older. It wasn’t the oldest birthday anytime soon. He was really confused. He wasn’t complaining though. Free food and all.

Mark left Jaemin’s at 10 to 9 to give him time to walk to the cafe. Jaemin’s place was the other direction from his house and the corner shop so Mark wasn’t able to say hello to Donghyuck. He couldn’t wait to get this gay over with so that he could just relax with the boy. Plus, somehow it was making him more tired. As soon as he got home from being out with Donghyuck he usually fell asleep with the feeling of happiness and accomplishment. He was grateful that he had Hyuck to talk to at night and make him feel happy.  
He walked into work at 8:55am, just before it opened at 9am. He always tried to get there 5 minutes earlier so he had time to put his things in the back and sort himself out before it opened. Not that the cafe was too busy this early in the morning so it was pretty chill. Also, today Ten and Lucas were working so he knew that the time would fly by.  
“Right i’m opening up now.” Taeyong says, going over to the door and turning the closed sign over to open. Mark sighed, anticipating what today was going to be like. 

Mark’s shift finally finishes at 10pm. He feels as though it’s been such a long day he couldn’t wait to get out of the crowded coffee shop. Even though he was working with his favourite staff, the little shop seemed to be so busy today that it made Mark all flustered and uncomfortable. He was waiting all day for Taeyong to turn the sign around signalling it was time to close the shop. He couldn’t wait to get out on there.  
“Damm, it’s really raining outside, you should be careful walking home. Are you sure you don’t want a lift?” Taeyong asks and Mark looks out the window worriedly. He couldn’t help but think of Donghyuck having to sit in the rain and get wet with no real shelter.  
“No Hyung, it’s fine. It’s not that far and I have a hood. I need a walk anyway. It’s been so stuffy in here today that I need to just clear my head and get some fresh air. Thanks for the offer though.” Mark said as he made his usual coffee and got his muffin. No way was he letting Donghyuck sit outside in the rain tonight. However much he would refuse, Mark wasn’t going to let him stay out.  
As soon as he had all his things ready, he bid goodbye to Taeyong and sped out in the direction of the shop. The rain was pouring down, the paths covered in puddles already. This rain was the worst in a long time. It hadn’t been like this for a few weeks, months even. Mark should know, he is always out at night.  
He finally reached the shop and looked around, trying the find the younger boy.  
“Hyuck?” He called out, looking around the side of the shop. Where was he?  
“Markie?” He heard a small voice come from behind the shop. Mark quickly rushed behind to see where he was. The younger boy was huddled under a little sheltered bit of the shop, his blankets and sleeping bag over him as he shivered. “What are you doing here? Go home? You’ll catch a cold!” Donghyuck exclaimed, shocked as to why Mark was out.  
“No. Come on! You can’t stay out here with the weather like this!” Mark shouted, the rain making it hard for their voices to get to each other.  
“Mark. I’m used to this. It’s fine.” Donghyuck shouted back. Mark shook his head.  
“If you don’t come with me then I’m staying here with you!” Mark shouted, his stubborn nature coming through. Donghyuck shook his head.  
“Why are you so stubborn Mark Lee.” Donghyuck said, reluctantly getting up, his soaking wet blankets falling to the floor.  
“Bring them along as well. I’ll put them in the wash and dryer so they are nice and clean and warm.” Mark adds and Donghyuck rolls his eyes before picking the blankets up. He walked over to Mark, letting the older grab his hand before they both hurry from behind the shop and down the street to Marks house. They managed to get there in 5 minutes, Marks shaky hands struggling to open thebdoor but eventually getting it open before the two boys finally get in the warmth. Mark sighs, unzipping his soaking wet jacket and dumping it on the floor. He takes his shoes off as well.  
“Right, take your coat and shoes off and take a shower. Don’t complain just take it please. It will be doing me a favour. I’ll bring you some clean clothes and make some hot chocolate. Leave your wet clothes outside the door and I’ll wash them for you.” Mark says and Donghyuck gives him a weak smile, reluctantly doing as mark says without a complaint. Mark was happy as he saw the boy go into the room where Mark has pointed to. The younger had a tendency to be stubborn and not that any kindness given to him in fear of it being out of sympathy. Mark would never intentionally do that though, treated everyone the same.   
The elder picked up the wet things, leaving the shoes in the porch, and taking them into the kitchen. The two coats were soaking wet, Mark put them on the radiator to dry them. He then turned the kettle on so he could make them both a cup of hot chocolate. He then made his way out and saw that Donghyuck had put his dirty clothes on the floor outside like the elder had told him to. Mark picked them up and took them the the washing machine. He couldn’t help but notice how dirty the clothes were. He didn’t suppose they had been properly washed in a long time. The only washing supply the younger had was the river he talked about before. That was no clean place to wash clothes. He also noticed holes in the boys top and some in the joggers. These were useless. How could the boy go out in them?  
He quickly stuffed the clothes into the machine before putting it on and heading into his room to get some clean clothes for the younger boy. He decided on a pair of joggers and an oversized hoodie that he rarely wore. He also picked some boxer shorts for the boy to wear and he got a towel from the airing cupboard which was nice and warm for the boy to dry himself with. He got fluffy socks as well for him to keep his feet warm. He carried the things to the bathroom, knocking on the door slightly.  
“Hyuck, I have some clean clothes and a towel here. I’ll just keep them on the toilet. Take your time in the shower.” Mark says, opening the door slightly and dropping the fresh items on the toilet seat before going back and closing the door.  
“Thank you.” Donghyuck called and Mark couldn’t help but smile, going into his room to change into a dressing gown, waiting for the shower to be free, and going into the living room to wait for the younger boy. 

*Donghyuck couldn’t help his warm feeling inside his chest as he stood in the warm water. Mark was being so kind to him he didn’t know how he deserved someone so kind. He wasn’t going to lie and say he didn’t look forward to Mark coming to see him however, he was too scared to let people in, to trust people on being nice to him when every time he has trusted someone they had always got hurt or hurt him. It caused Donghyuck such a head ache, he wasn’t even sure how he was supposed to act. He felt like he didn’t deserve this luxury even though he enjoyed it so bad. He didn’t want to make a habit out of it though, not wanting to seem as though he was using Mark because he wasn’t. He was so grateful for the boy that had spoke to him that one Tuesday night and carried on speaking to him and giving him food. Donghyuck didn’t even really care about the food given to him. Of course it was nice and he appreciated it but what he really loved was the fact that Mark took the time out of his day to come and speak to him. To just talk to him and allow him to have someone to talk to. One thing in the day for him to look forward to. He just really wanted it to carry on but he was too scared of keeping his hopes up in fear that one day his trust would get broken.  
He heard a knock on the door and it creek open. “Hyuck, I have some clean clothes and a towel here. I’ll keep them on the toilet.” Marks voice came flooding though the bathroom interrupting Donghyuck thoughts. He smiled at the nice gesture.  
“Thank you.” He called, hoping that Mark heard him before closing the door.*

When Donghyuck finished the shower, 40 minutes later, he came out with wet hair wearing the joggers and jumper Mark had gave him. Mark couldn’t help but thinking how cute he looked in his oversized jumper and how used to seeing him like this he could get.  
“Sorry for taking so long. I got a bit carried away. I haven’t had a shower in so long.” Donghyuck said shyly, his hands enveloped by the sleeves of the hoodie he had on.  
“Don’t worry about it. I said take as long as you need! Anyway I’ve made you a hot chocolate. You can watch what you want on the tv. I’ll take a quick shower and then we can get something for dinner.” Mark smiled at the younger and all Donghyuck could do was nod and smile back. This feeling of niceness was so foreign to him. He still felt like he was dreaming. How could a stranger more or less just invite him back to his home? He knew him and Mark were hardly strangers, talking for 2 months straight but he still thought he hardly knew Mark sometimes. It was so surreal that this was happening.

Mark took about 20 minutes in the shower, coming out dressed in joggers and an oversized t shirt showing his arms. Donghyuck couldn’t help his heart skipping a beat at the sight of Mark like this. Something about his casualness made his look so attractive. He didn’t want to think like this, pushing the thought aside. He had only just gotten a new friend, he couldn’t ruin that by getting stupid feelings for him.  
“So, do you want to watch a movie?” Mark says, sitting next to the younger on the sofa. Donghyuck just nods, not trusting himself to speak. Mark just laughs at that, putting Netflix on the tv.  
“Umm,, I’ve never actually got a chance to watch a movie to be honest.” Donghyuck mutters embarrassed but Mark gives him a reassuring smile.  
“Don’t worry. I’ll put on a comedy. That’s my favourite genre.” Mark says flicking through the comedy section to look for a film. He decided on a random one he hadn’t watched yet but it looked good. Before it started he paused it to order food.  
“What foods do you like?” Mark questions and Donghyuck thinks.  
“Before living on the streets me and my family loved to have pizza. We didn’t have it often because we never had money but when we did have take out we got pizza. It was our favourite meal to have.” Donghyuck says, smiling at the memory. Mark had to urge to say something but chose not the because he knew it was a sensitive topic.  
“Do you want pizza then?” He questions and Donghyuck nods enthusiastically. “Which one?”  
“We usually got a pepperoni to share but if you don’t like that it’s fine.” Donghyuck says.  
“No it’s fine, you can have pepperoni and I’ll order another one. I was going to get separate ones anyway.” Mark says looking at the selection of pizzas on his phone. Donghyuck wasn’t used to having things to himself. He was always used to sharing things as his family could never afford certain things. It was the way Donghyuck grew up so he knew no different. He wasn’t used to the way Mark lived. It was foreign to him.  
“Where did you grow up?” Donghyuck blurts out, his face going slightly red. “Like did you grow up here or?” Mark furrows his eyebrows at the strange and sudden question.  
“Well, I grew up in Canada. I only moved to Seoul about 8 years ago now. My dad got a job here so that’s why we had to move. It was a big change but I think it was a good move. We got better opportunities here. The language was a big difference but we all managed to adjust.” Mark answers the question. “What about you?”  
“Well believe it or not we never used to always live on the streets. When I was born my mum and dad lived in a two bed flat. We lived there for 7 years before moving to Jeju until I was 12 and then we had to move back here because my fathers job went bankrupt. I was actually 14 when I started living on the streets. And in some ways it was better than living in a home.” He says, silences falling in between them. “It’s fine though, I get through and I’m alive.”  
“Donghyuck. You don’t have to act like you are okay with me.” Mark says gently. He grabs the youngers hand and squeezes it. Donghyuck gives a weak smile before a stray tear falls slowly down his face.  
“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said anything.” Mark whispers and Donghyuck shakes his head.  
“Don’t say sorry please. I want to be able to tell you things. You are the closest friend I’ve had in a long time.” The younger whispers back.  
“You don’t have to tell me now. Or in a week or a month. Take your time.” Donghyuck nods as Mark wipes the tears falling from the boys face and Donghyuck lays his head on Marks shoulder. The older gets the blanket that is on the edge of the sofa and drapes it over the two of them as he plays the film.  
After an hour and a half, the movie is finished and there are pizza boxes littering the floor. The two boys are laying on the sofa, legs over each other as they fall into a food coma.  
“Thank you Mark.” Donghyuck says, looking up to the ceiling. “For everything.”  
“You don’t need to thank me Hyuck. I’ll do anything for you.” Mark says back and Donghyuck smiles to himself. He can’t help but just feel blessed. Laying here on a sofa with the boy that came into his life at the right time. It felt like fate drawing them together when they needed each other the most.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii, I kind feel like this chapter isn’t as good as I hoped:/ I had so many other things planned to go on for this one. I hope this fic isn’t a flop:( anyway, I hope that the next few chapters will turn out better, I might not update as quickly as I have been but I’ll try do it as soon as possible !! Also ignore any errors I haven’t had time to check through xo


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while!! This chapter isn’t the best, but I’ll try make the next one better!! Enjoy! <3

Mark wakes up on the sofa alone. His heart drops at the thought that Donghyuck left without saying anything, this early. He got up, heart thumping hard as he walked though the house. His vision kind of blurry, grabbing his glasses off of the side and sliding them on his face so he could see more clearly.  
"Hyuckie?" Mark questions walking into the kitchen. He sighed with relief as he saw Donghyuck at the stove seeming to be cooking something.  
"Markie! Good morning!" Donghyuck smiled as he flipped a pancake. "I wanted to make you breakfast in a way of saying thank you. I know it's not a lot but I needed to do something for you."  
"Hyuck you didn't have to." Donghyuck shakes his head.  
"No I did. Please don't complain and just sit down. The food will be ready in a minute." The younger instructs and Mark just sits down at the order. This makes Donghyuck laugh as he puts the last pancake on the already piled plate. He then turns the stove off and brings the plates over. There was pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausages, syrup, whipped cream, fruit, everything. Mark didn't even know he had these things in his house.  
"Hyuckie, this looks amazing!!" Mark hawks at it and Donghyuck just smiles.  
"You deserve it. Now eat up. You have work soon!" Mark nods and piles his plate with food. The two eat in silence, to focused on the delicious food that was in front of them.  
"You have a real talent here Hyuck! Trust me you could become a chef or something you're amazing!" Donghyuck laughed at that. "I wouldn't go that far!" The younger piled the empty plates up and went to the sink. "I'll wash these while you get ready then I'll get my things and be off." Donghyuck says as he starts to wash the dishes. Mark furrows his eyebrows. "What?"  
"I'll wash up these dishes and be off." Donghyuck repeats, keeping his back to Mark. "Please don't leave. Say here for longer." "Mark, I feel too bad. I don't deserve your kindness. You shouldn't have to have me at your house.."  
"But I want you here Hyuck." Mark cuts the younger off. "With you being here I have someone to talk to. With you being here I know you have somewhere warm to stay and you get to do things. Please Hyuck."  
"But Mark, why do you trust me so much to have me stay at your house? For all you know I could steal your money and be using you?" "Hyuck I know you are not like that. I trust you because I see something in you that no one else has ever had to courage to see. Donghyuck, your my friend. You mean so much to me. You mean as much to me as some of my friends from college. I don't think I can cope with not knowing what's going on when you are out there all alone. Just let me help you with this. Please." Mark begged and Donghyuck looked down, his back still towards Mark. He took a deep breath and turned to look at Mark. There was a tear in his eyes that he tried to cover up. "Thank you Mark." He whispered and Mark just went up to him and hugged him.  
***  
Mark left Donghyuck in the house while he went to work. Call him crazy for leaving the younger alone in his house but the older had trust in him. He had become so close with him that he felt so close with him. They had the late night chats where they got to know each other. There was something that drew him towards him and he wasn't about to loose it just because he lived on the streets. The younger living on the streets meant nothing to him because he knew that Donghyuck was just like him and everyone else his age who had families and had a house to live in. 

"Yo Mark. How you doing?" Johnny said as Mark walked in.

"I'm doing good. How about you bro?" Mark says as he takes his stuff out the back. 

"I'm good." 

The day seemed too long for Mark. All he could think about was getting out of the small coffee shop and back home. He couldn't stand it.

"What's up with you today Mark?" Lucas said as Mark sighed, placing the tray on the side. 

"Nothing. I'm just tired." Mark lied, smiling. He hasn't mentioned anything about Donghyuck to anyone yet. It's not that he is ashamed but he knows he'll have to explain himself. He also just wanted to keep the younger to himself for a while. He was his little escape from everything. 

Donghyuck felt so overwhelmed by Marks kindness. He never expected someone to be so kind and loving as Mark. The older made it so hard for the youngers heart to stay in place and not explode. He thought back to the time's where they used to sit in there favourite place, sharing some chips and looking out at the view. He loved them moments because, even though he hadn't known the boy for along time, he was the only person to give him  chance and talk to him. He gave Donghyuck he whole world and made him realise that he had something to live for. There was good things that could happen to him. He would forever be so grateful for the boy and he never knew how to give the boy the thanks he deserved. He would just have to do small things to show his appreciation. 

He decided that not only making him breakfast that morning, he would make Mark dinner. He knew he was good at cooking and knew that Mark had enjoyed his breakfast so decided that he would make him dinner for him to come home to. Marks shift ended at 10pm and it was 8pm now so he had two hours to create a good meal for him and the older. He got up from the sofa, heading to the kitchen to see what Mark had in the cupboards. He sighs. Trust him only to have snacks and unhealthy food in the cupboards. He looked in the freezer and noticed that there was a pack of 2 steaks. Ahh, that's what he needed. Donghyuck was good at making steak. He grabbed the pieces of meat out of the freezer and put them on a frying pan and onto the stove. He finds some veg and potatoes to cook with it.  
It was 9:30pm and Mark was going to be home in half an hour. All the food was nearly done, left on a low heat as Donghyuck set the table and poured some random drink Mark had in his fridge. He also debated on lighting a candle but decided not to as he didn't want it to seem too romantic and mark get the wrong idea and be creeped out. The younger also decided on changing out of Marks sweatpants and put on his worn down black skinny jeans matching with Mark's oversized jumper that Hyuck wanted to keep on as it was so warm and oversized. As the younger had been living on the streets, he had been limited to what clothes he had. The only clothes he had were the joggers he wore most of the time and the jeans that he had put on now. Having met Mark, it really made him want to change his ways. He wanted to find a job and be able to earn money to which he could maybe get his own apartment or pay maintenance to Mark for allowing him to stay with him. He just wanted to make something of himself and he was so thankful that Mark cane at the right time to allow him to do that. He would discuss it with Mark when he came home.  
Donghyuck decided to dish the food up at 10pm because he knew that it took some time for Mark to walk back. He didn't want the food getting cold so he wanted to dish it out close enough to the time Mark would be back so it was ready for him. He wasn't going to lie to himself, he had done a good job and he was pretty confident that Mark would like it. He put the two plates at the table and dimmed the lights in the kitchen so they were soft and less harsh. Donghyuck thought it looked more relaxing and figured Mark would appreciate that after a 11 hour shift.  
The keys in the door made Donghyuck jump, even though he was anticipating the older coming home soon. He was so nervous but excited to show Mark what he had done.  
"Hyuck?" Marks questioning voice came through. The house was silent so Mark must have though he had disappeared somewhere and felt slightly scared. As soon as the other boy walked in Donghyuck smiled.  
"Hello Markie." His excited voice filled the room. "I hope your hungry!" Marks expression was shock at first and then a smile appeared on his face. He dropped his bag in the doorway and slid into the seat.  
"Hyuckie, you didn't have to."  
"Stop saying that! I wanted to busy myself and , well, you really do deserve to be treated to my amazing cooking!" Mark laughed at that, tucking into the meal. Donghyuck waited , anticipating mark's reaction. He knew he was a good cook but he was always quite nervous when people tried his food for the first time.  
Mark groaned in satisfaction.  
"Yes Donghyuck. Oh my god this is fantastic!" Mark said and Donghyuck have a satisfied smile before tucking into his own meal.  
"Since I've been alone all today I've had a lot of time to think." Donghyuck starts, avoiding eye contact with Mark while eating his food. Mark hummed in acknowledgment encouraging him to go on. "I think I'm going to look for a job." Mark looked up from his plate.  
"What made you want to do that?"  
"Well, since you have offered me to stay here, I don't want to assume you'll let me here for a long time because that's me thinking too much but I thought I should get myself in gear and get a job so that I can earn money and pay you back. Plus it's boring doing nothing in a day." Donghyuck says, looking at Mark now with a small smile.  
"Well, I'm proud that you are getting yourself better because you deserve to have success in your life." Mark says and Donghyuck smiles wider.  
"Thank you."  
"Also, I'm thinking of inviting my friends over tomorrow to meet you. Since you are my friend now I want you to meet my other friends. If that's okay with you obviously." Donghyucks heart skipped a beat. Mark wanted him to meet his friends? He felt honoured. He tried not to think too much of it because, he just meant it in a friendly way but Hyuck felt so special getting to meet his only friend's friends.  
"That would be so nice. I'd love to meet your friends. Thankyou." Mark giggled.  
"You don't need to keep saying thankyou , it's honestly fine." Donghyuck laughed at that and nodded. They both fell into a comfortable silence as they ate their food and enjoyed each others company.  
***  
Later on, the two boys were sat on the sofa under a blanket watching a random movie. Donghyuck head was resting on Marks shoulder which, at first Donghyuck was hesitant of doing as he didn't want Mark getting weird about it but he was a clingy person in general so if the older was to say something he would just make up an excuse. Luckily, after tensing a bit, Mark was fine with the action. Well, that was what Donghyuck thought but in reality Marks was worrying that the younger would be able to hear his thumping heart from where he was sat. He didn't know what had gotten into him. Why was his heart beating so much around the boy that he hadn't known for more than a couple of months. 

"Mark." The elder hummed in response, signalling Donghyuck to go on. "I know I keep saying this but I'm truly grateful for you. I'm not usually this gushy but for some reason I feel like I always need to thank you. You are my first friend in a long time. I've only ever had one other friend in my life so i'm so glad that you came into my life. You have honestly changed my perspective of life from these few months we have known each other and I can't even express how grateful I  am for you." 

"Hyuck it's fine.." 

"No Mark." The younger sat up, facing Mark with his legs crossed. Mark mimicked the younger so they were facing each other. "Before I met you I was in such a bad state. I was so lonely and felt like there was nothing for me in my life anymore. I was so close to ending it all together. You saved me. Really. If you hadn't gave me a reason to live I wouldn't be here anymore. I had lost everything. Home life was crap and then we got booted out of our house and my dad started getting into gangs and selling drugs just to end up buying more and my mum turned to having sex with guys for money. Honestly it was such a mess. I don't even know where they are anymore. For all I know they could be dead. They left me to fend for myself while they were too interested in their other hobbies to care. Drugs and alcohol ruin people. Honestly, we were such a nice little family and as soon as they got involved with drugs and alcohol life was shit. They forgot they had a son. I lived on my own for 2 years and I was about to give up on everything because what was the point but then you showed up and gave me life. So I am so grateful for you and I will spend my whole life trying to re pay you for your kindness." Donghyuck said, slightly our of breath after he had finished. Mark was staring at the younger in amazement. The younger had tears in his eyes and Marks heart broke for him. He grabbed the younger’s hands and gave them a squeeze. He didn’t know what to say to make him feel better so he just pulled him in for a hug.  
“I’ll always be here no matter what.”  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my Twitter @dreamhyuckk where I’ll put updates xo


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been so long since I’ve updated this and I feel so bad. I’m just so forgetful and loose motivation so much but, I really want to finish this so enjoy:)

It's been a couple of days since Donghyuck had started to stay with Mark. He still felt like a burden in the elders house so did as much as he could around the house to make up for staying there. Including waking up early to make sure there was breakfast for Mark before he left for school, cleaning the house and doing the laundry so that Marks clothes were clean (he knew Mark just left his clothes in a pile and didn't wash them until he realised he had no clothes left to wear) and making dinner for Mark when he came home. Mark would be lying if he said that he said he wasn't enjoying Donghyuck staying with him. Not only did he do all the things around the house to give him less stress but he also was a best friend to Mark and someone to talk to when he was lonely on his own.   
"So, I invited my friends over tomorrow night. I mentioned that I had a new roommate and I wanted them to meet you and they are really excited to meet you." Mark says as they sit beside each other on the sofa. Today was a Friday and it was their Friday night tradition to order take out (much to Donghyucks complaints as he hated the fact Mark paid) and watch movies. Since Donghyuck had started staying with Mark, the elder felt guilty leaving him alone so proceeded to cancel his Friday nights with Jeno and Jaemin to ensure Hyuck was with someone. He felt guilty for abandoning his friends but they didn't seem to mind much because, it was obvious to Mark that the two of them had something going on between them.   
"Ah I'm scared! I'm excited to meet the people you spend most of your life with though!" Donghyuck says as he takes  a mouthful of his noodles.   
"Don't be scared Hyuckie, they are fine."   
"Do they know that I lived on the streets?"   
"No. I wasn't sure whether you would have wanted me to tell them. And I thought you might have wanted to tell them personally. I didn't want to do anything without talking to you about it first." Mark says, looking at Donghyuck. The younger smiled.   
"Thankyou. I don't want to hide something from them the first time we meet because I feel as though if we start on a lie it will lead to a rocky relationship with them. I'd much rather them know the truth and base their opinions on my truth rather them base opinions on my lies." Mark smiled at the younger. He really didn't know that he was so inspiring and he really inspired Mark to be a good person and think more about life and how precious it was rather than taking it for granted.  
After they finish their meal they set up loads of blankets on the sofa and cuddle up next to each other while watching a movie. It was one of Marks favourites that he wanted to show Donghyuck and the younger seemed to enjoy it as much as Mark did.

Donghyuck's laid his head on Mark's lap which made the elder's heart stop. Just for a moment, butterflies erupted in his stomach. Just for a moment, before they disappeared as quick as they came. Mark's hand naturally went to play with Donghyuck's hair, without thinking, and Donghyuck seemed to like it. Times like these were the best. It was when Mark could fully relax and be himself, be able to spend times he would usually spend laying in his bed, sleeping or binging on dramas, or doing late night work, with someone he enjoyed being around. It was so much better having company, having someone to spend his spare time with. Mark wasn't one to like being on his own. Of course, like any normal person, he loved being able to have time on his own to think and relax, but he much preferred spending time with someone else. He loved just sitting in the company of someone even if they were talking or doing anything. The best times to him were the ones where he could just sit in a comfortable silence and watch a movie with someone. He was so thankful for meeting Donghyuck and be able to spend this time with him. What would be even better would be for him to meet his other friends and them all meet up together for their usual Friday nights. Mark missed spending all the time with his best friends, even if he saw them everyday at school he missed having late night chats with them and playing games. 

Mark can't remember falling asleep that night but woke up the next day with a heavy feeling on his chest. He looked down to see the angelic face of Donghyuck laying on his chest. Mark couldn't lie, the younger looked unreal. He always looked unreal but his innocent face when he was sleeping, his long lashes that laid against his bronzed face and his plum lips settled in a pout. He looked perfect. Mark didn't want to wake the younger from his slumber but he really needed to pee. This was going to be trouble because the youngers body weight was all on the older. Mark moved his arm around Donghyucks head and tried to shift Donghyuck across so the younger was laying on the sofa and Mark could slide from under him and off of the sofa. With success, Mark quickly exited the living room so that he wouldn't disturb the sleeping boy on the sofa. 

After Mark had been to the toilet, he decided to make breakfast. He didn't have work today so he had more time to relax and cook breakfast. His plans for today were to go shopping with the boys and then have them come home and meet Donghyuck. He was excited for them all to meet because he didn't want to feel like he was sneaking around all the time. He wanted to be able to hang around with all of his friends at the same time without having to feel guilty for leaving anyone out. 

Donghyuck woke up feeling cold. He opened his eyes and noticed that he was alone on the couch. Why was he on the couch? He must have fallen asleep while watching the movie. Did Mark end up going back to bed? He couldn't remember but he knew he had a good night sleep for sleeping on the couch. He sat up, stretching his arms above his head and rubbed his eyes. The smell of food filled the youngers sense and Donghyuck smiled at the thought of Mark cooking breakfast for him. He stood up, grabbing the blanket that was draped on the back of the sofa and covered himself with it, and walked out to investigate what the older was cooking. 

Mark was at the stove cooking eggs and beans. He knew he wasn't the best at cooking but he wanted to try and cook something for Donghyuck to pay back for all of the times that he had woken up to breakfast made by Donghyuck. He heard someone clear their throat behind him and he jumped slightly, turning around and seeing sleeping Donghyuck wrapped in a blanket. His hair was slightly messed up, his eyes sleepy. Mark couldn't help but think how cute he looked when he had just woken up. He had Marks basketball shorts on and a loose t-shirt on and he looked so small and fragile. 

"Morning. I didn't wake you did I? I really needed to pee so I tried to be as quite as I could." Mark said turning around and finishing off his eggs. 

"Oh, did we both fall asleep on the sofa? I thought I just fell asleep before you. You didn't wake me up, I just felt cold. I had a good night sleep though." He said, sitting down at the kitchen table and wrapping the blanket around himself. Mark put the eggs onto the two plates, adding the beans and the toast and adding some grated cheese on top. 

"Here you go." Mark said, giving the younger his plate before sitting down with his own plate. They tucked into the food and Mark wasn't going to lie, it wasn't that bad. He looked up to see what the youngers impression was on it. He couldn't tell from his facial expression but he was eating it so he took that as a good thing. "So, do you enjoy it?" 

"Its not too bad, Lee." Donghyuck said, smiling up at the older. Mark smiled at that, feeling proud of himself. 

"That's good. I haven't got work today so I'm going to go out with my friends before they come here. You can come if you want to?" Mark said, taking another bite out of his food. Donghyuck shook his head. 

"I'd love to but I think I'll stay here and tidy up a bit. Since your friends are coming around later, I wanted to cook them dinner to give them a good impression on me. Plus, I would feel out of place going shopping with no money. But hopefully not for long. I have two job interviews next week so lets hope that I get something." He said and Mark smiled. 

"That sounds great! I'm so excited for you! I know you will be able to get the job. And my friends would really appreciate you cooking for them. It would be really nice. And since you are cooking I'll leave some money for you to go shopping since we have no food in the house, if you don't mind." Mark said, taking a last bite out of his food. 

"Yes that would be fine. I can get snacks for tonight as well to watch a movie with them." Hyuck said, grabbing his and Marks empty plate and taking it to the sink. 

"Sounds great. I'm going to get ready to go out and then ill get some money for you." He says as Donghyuck starts to wash the dishes up. 

By the time that he had finished washing up, Mark was dressed and ready to go out. He was wearing some black jeans and a oversized shirt, with tucked in, that made him look so attractive.

"Right, here's some money. I'll text you probably an hour before we arrive home so you can have time to cook. However, we'll probably be home around 6ish. We are going shopping and then I'll probably need to go to Jeno and Jaemin's apartment for them to get some clothes and then we'll come back here." Mark says and Donghyuck nods while putting away the plates. Mark places £30 on the side and then bids the younger another goodbye before leaving the apartment.

When Mark left, Donghyuck finished up in the kitchen before getting changed. He decided to wear some shorts and a shirt. He wanted to look nice for Marks friends to make a good impression on them. There was nothing worse than not making a good first impression. Donghyuck always believed that first impressions are the most important because it judges whether someone would want to carry on seeing you or wanting to be friends with you. It was currently 1pm and Donghyuck had the whole day to get ready. He decided that it was best to first go shopping, to get it out of the way. He also wanted to take a walk to just enjoy the weather. One thing he missed about living on the streets were his long strolls he took. He enjoyed his walks in the night weather and also his late night strolls. He mostly took them when he couldn't sleep which was less frequent now that he had a bed to sleep in.   
He got the money and the spare key to the apartment and left. He decided to take the long walk to the shop to enjoy the sun and just clear his mind a bit. He was stressed over the interviews and feeling the burden of being at Mark's apartment. He just wanted to take his mind off of everything and walking really helped.   
"Hello stranger." A familiar voice made Donghyuck jump, turning around to face someone familiar to him.   
"Yukhei! Long time no see my friend." He said, giving a hug to the older. "How have you been?"   
Yukhei had been an old friend to Donghyuck. He often stayed round his house when things got tough when he was younger. His parents were quite strict though so the visits where short but sweet. The older had been someone who was always there since day one but he went back to China 2 years back to study and now was obviously back.   
"I've been good!! I've finished my studies and now I'm back here! How are you? How's things?" Donghyuck sighed.   
"Not been the best. I've been still living on the streets until recently. I've met a boy, Mark, and he has been so kind. He has let me stay at his while I get myself back on my feet. He has been so so nice I don't know how I can repay him." The two boys take a seat on a random bench they pass.   
"That's so nice of him Hyuckie. He sounds like a real keeper. Especially as he didn't know you."   
"I know. I'm so grateful for him. He is so sweet and kind and lovely and he is just the most precious person I've ever met. He has become so important to me in such small time because he gave me a chance when no one else did." The younger pours his heart out about the said boy and Yukhei just smiles.   
"I haven't seen you gush about one person since..." the older trails off and Donghyuck looks down. "How are you coping?" The younger sighs.   
"It's been 3 years Yukhei. It does get really hard sometimes though. It's times when I think about Mark in certain ways I have to stop myself in fear of what may happen. I wouldn't want anything to happen to him."   
"D-do you think you could fall for Mark?" Yukhei asked, looking at the smaller.   
"I won't let myself. He means too much to me and I don't want to be selfish. Everyone who I let to close to me gets hurt and I don't want that to happen again." Donghyuck freaks, heart beating faster. Yukhei puts an arm around him to calm him down. There was silence around the two as Donghyucks heart rate went back to normal.   
"You know, what happened wasn't your fault"  
"I may have not been the one who did it but I could have stopped it. He is not here today because he was with me and I can never forgive myself for that."   
"He was with you because he loved you and you loved him. That's all that mattered. What happened to him was terrible and the boys who did it are going to rot in jail but that doesn't mean that you can't fall in love again. It's not selfish to fall in love."   
"But I'm a danger to him, Yukhei." Donghyuck sighs. "I don't want him getting hurt. He means too much to me."   
"But what about you? I'm not going to let you never be happy just because of some stupid homophobic boys who don't deserve anything. You deserve happiness. You went through too much not to get a happy ending." Tears pricked in Donghyucks eyes and he let down his walls. Yukhei just hugged him and they sat there for a while.   
***  
A few hours later Donghyuck had went shopping and came back. It was around 6pm and Mark was due back soon so he had decided to start on the dinner. As it was hot he decided to do lots of different foods like a buffet. He cooked burgers, sausages, rice, rolls and other different foods that the boys could eat. He made sure to cook a variety of different foods in which they could choose which ones they preferred. Donghyuck really wanted to impress them. Mark had done so much for him so the least he could do was be friends and respect his friends. 

About half an hour later there was keys in the door and Donghyuck’s heart stopped for a moment. He breathed in and out and smiled as Mark walked in. 

“Hyuckie! The food smells so good!” Mark said as he walked into the kitchen. Donghyuck smiled in thanks, looking behind him as the two boys trailed behind him. “Hyuck, this is Jeno and Jaemin. Jeno, Jaemin, this is Hyuck.”   
The two boys smiled and bowed down. 

“Hi; Donghyuck’s my name but you can call me Hyuck.” 

“Nice to meet you Hyuck. The food does smell great!” The boy with brown hair and an eye smile, Jeno, said. 

“Thankyou! It’s ready so you can all sit down and I’ll bring the food over.” He said, gesturing towards the table. The two boys sat down as Donghyuck went over to get the food. Mark went over to help the younger. 

“How was your day?” He said smiling. 

“It was good!! I went on a walk and then met a friend randomly. I then went shopping and came back and cooked. How was shopping??” Donghyuck asks as the two boys sit down with Jeno and Jaemin. 

“Shopping was good. Got a lot of new clothes so my bank account is hating me right now.” Mark says. 

“Mark has a shopping addiction. It’s a problem.” Jaemin says, piling food onto his plate. 

“Not like he doesn’t have enough. And he doesn’t even know how to clean them himself.” Donghyuck joins in. 

“Okay guys, I’m glad you are getting along but can you stop bullying me please.” Mark whines and the other boys laugh. They carry on talking about anything, bantering and messing around until the finished dinner. 

“So Donghyuck, what did you do before moving in with Mark?” Jaemin says once they were all in the living room chilling. Jeno and Jaemin were on the big sofa, Mark was chilling on the bean bag and Donghyuck was sitting on the single chair. His body tensed at that question. Mark cleared his throat. 

“You don’t have to-” Donghyuck cut him off. 

“No no, Mark I need to tell them.” Jeno and Jaemin both looked confused. 

“So, every since I could remember my parents struggled for money. We used to live in a small 2 bedroom flat for as long as I could remember. It was hard but I was grateful to be with my family and have a roof over my head. But things got bad. My parents started arguing so I found it better not being in the house at all. I used to roam the streets, often ended up falling asleep on a bench or something. My life was a mess. My parents got better. They apologised and told me I didn’t need to escape all the time. I was grateful for them apologising to me. I was happy. Until my father lost his job and me inevitably lost the house. So we were left to sleep on the streets anyway. I had a sleeping bag and blankets and a bag full of clothes and my family so my 14 year old self was happy I was still alive. Then my mother got into selling herself for money and my father dealt drugs. It wasn’t the best but it was something. But the eventually lost interest in there son and I woke up one morning without them. It took me a long time to realise they actually abandoned me but I survived on my own. It was hard but I had to deal with it. And then I found Mark. He was the only person that went past me and stopped to talk to me. Like most people would just give me food out of sympathy. Or spit in my face like I was a piece of dirt, but Mark stopped and gave me a chance. And I really appreciated him for doing that. And all I needed was a friend. That was enough for me to actually feel like life was worth living. After a few weeks Mark let me sleep around because there was a storm. I refused but he went on, my hands were tied. And that’s how I began staying with him. And before you think of me as a squatter and that I’m using Mark, I’m not. I promise I’m trying to find a job so I can get my life together and pay Mark back for being so nice to me. I’ll forever be grateful for him being so kind to me. So yeah. That’s my story.” Donghyuck finished and the boys faces were shocked. 

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t realise.” Jaemin starts. 

“Don’t. It’s fine. I wanted to tell you. So you knew I was genuine. I like to be honest about things. I just hope we can all be friends.” 

“Of course we can! Can’t we.” Jaemin says, looking up at Jeno. Jeno just smiled and nodded and Donghyuck smiled back. He had a weird feeling in his chest but he was glad it was all out now. 

“I’m just going to go to the toilet. Be back in a minute.” Hyuck said, getting up and leaving the room. 

On his way back he stopped before entering the living room, hearing hushed voices. 

“I just don’t buy it Mark. It all sounds a bit sus to me. Like he is just using you! How do you know he will actually get a job and pay you back?” A voice , that Donghyuck guessing is Jeno, says. 

“Because I trust him Jeno. I don’t need to know the guy for years to trust him. He is genuine I know it. He probably felt more weirded out by me offering my place to him. He would never have asked to stay unless I persuaded him. You just don’t know him like I do.” Mark says. 

“Shut up Mark. Do you love him or something?” Jeno says and Donghyuck’s heart stops. There’s a pause. 

“Don’t be so stupid Jeno. I can’t be asked for this. You need to shut up before he comes back because I don’t want you being rude to him. You just need to get to know him a bit. Don’t be such a dick.” Mark says back and Donghyuck takes a deep breath, preparing himself to walk back into the room. He plasters a fake smile on his face and enters. 

“You guys ready for pudding?”   
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Left on a bit of a cliffhanger but I wanted to upload something soooo... Hopefully I’ll have more time to upload some more chapters:)


End file.
